


Purrfect Morning

by yuraxchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic!AU, M/M, catboys!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sunlight was warming the skin of his back as Taeyong lied in the middle of the bed, burrowed under the white sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koshitsu_kamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/gifts).



> I kept it PG. I'm proud :D
> 
>  
> 
> [Purrfect morning translated in Chinese by _Alluring_](http://alluringmoon.lofter.com/post/1e54c64c_c22c1c4)
> 
> [Purrfect morning translated in Vietnamese by Yellow.](https://seetheyellow.wordpress.com/2017/07/09/trans-2tae-mot-buoi-sang/)

The sunlight was warming the skin of his back as Taeyong lied in the middle of the bed, burrowed under the white sheets. Purring in content, he stirred, his ears twitching and his toes curling. His tail waggled lazily before curling around his waist as he slowly woke up from his deep slumber. Wrinkling his nose, he frowned when he didn’t smell Taeil’s familiar scent in the room.

Groaning softly, confused, his eyelashes fluttered open to take in his surroundings. The bedroom was silent, empty. Slightly alarmed, he could feel his heart beat faster, his whole body tensing. It was a secret to no one that Taeyong was a scaredy cat. He was easily startled, worried and uneasy in the presence of others or in unfamiliar situations. Even if he was perfectly safe there, in their house, in their bedroom, he still worried sometimes, to be left alone.   

He breathed a sigh of relief when Taeil’s smell finally came to his nostrils, the older approaching the bedroom. He must have sensed Taeyong’s worry. Rolling onto his back, Taeyong pushed at the sheets until they pooled around his waist, leaving his upper half bare. Taeil’s face peeked through the half-open door and he grinned as he took sight of Taeyong lying on the mattress like a starfish.

“Good morning,” he beamed, pushing the door open and padding barefoot to the bed. His own tail wriggling behind him in excitation, his hips swinging sensually as he walked. Taeyong followed him with his eyes, blinking slowly, a lazy smile spreading onto his sleepy face. Taeil was only wearing cotton pants which meant he hasn’t been up for long, Taeyong noticed, pleased. As he sat on the edge of the bed, Taeil reached for Taeyong’s hand, lacing their fingers.

Taeyong’s ears perked up, offering him a gentle smile and squeezed his hand. “Good morning.” His voice was still rough with sleep, but he knew Taeil didn’t mind, finding it sexy even. As if reading his mind, his lover offered him a sultry look. “Join me?” Taeyong asked sweetly, smiling shyly and widening his eyes expectantly as he tugged Taeil closer. Taeil let out a gasp, nearly toppling over and Taeyong giggled.

Pouting, Taeil hit his torso in retaliation, before crawling to lie beside him. He rested his head on the same pillow as Taeyong, sighing contently, his nose brushing the younger’s cheek, tickling him. Then, he lifted his hand and petted Taeyong’s hair, pushing away the strands that were falling into his eyes. Taeyong hummed and closed his eyes, enjoying the attention. Taeil’s tail wrapped itself around Taeyong’s waist in a possessive manner and Taeyong started to purr.

Snuggling closer, Taeil rested his chin on Taeyon’s shoulder, staring at his open mouth in envy. He inhaled his lover’s musky scent, suppressing the urge to lick his skin, knowing Taeyong didn’t enjoy a tongue bath as much as he Taeil did—unless, of course, they were in the middle of sexy times, in that case Taeyong didn’t complain. Leaving feather like kisses to Taeyong’s neck and enjoying the shivers that ran through his body, Taeil’s fingers traced arabesques onto his pale chest.

“Are you going to fall asleep?” he murmured, kissing a spot behind his ear.

Taeyong groaned softly. “Maybe.”

“Why did you wake up earlier?” Taeil inquired, surprised. “If you wanted to sleep more…”

Taeyong opened his eyes again, turning his head to face him. Taeil moved his face away to accommodate him. “You weren’t beside me anymore.”

Biting his lip, Taeil’s eyes softened. “I wasn’t far.” His nose bumped into Taeyong’s, his warm breath hitting the younger’s lips as they stared at each other.  

“But you weren’t _there_ , beside me on the bed, holding me.” Taeyong pouted, rolling onto his side and wrapping his own tail around Taeil’s middle. The end of his tail poked Taeil’s lower back, toying with the hem of his pants.

Taeil grinned, his fingertips tapping on his shoulder. “But I’m here, now.”

Taeyong’s hand joined his tail, resting on Taeil’s naked hip. “You’re still too far.”

Licking his lip, Taeil moved closer, invading his personal space until their chests touched. “Better?”

“Closer,” Taeyong whispered, breathless, his eyes hooded. “I want to feel you. All of you.” His breath hitching, Taeil gulped. Taeyong’s hand slid inside his pants, caressing his bare hip. “Take it off.”

With difficulty, Taeil shimmied out of his cotton pants, pushing them off the bed with his feet and slid under the sheets. Taeyong smiled when their nude bodies touched from head to toe, satisfied to feel Taeil’s skin against his. His tail brushed along Taeil’s naked leg, curling around his calves and his hand came around his waist to keep him flush against his chest. It was funny that Taeyong was always the one seeking him out to be reassured, to feel safe, when in reality the younger was the one protecting Taeil, hugging him tightly, and cradling him against his chest like a baby.

Moaning softly, Taeil’s tongue darted out to lap at Taeyong’s neck, his sense in overdrive at their proximity and the pheromones in the air. Unfortunately, he could feel Taeyong relax against him, melting in his embrace as his body sagged on the mattress. Taeyong was falling asleep again. Taeil smiled to himself, feeling the younger’s puffs of air against his forehead. His ears flattened against his head and he willed his heated body to cool down.

_Count on Taeyong to get him excited then fall asleep_ , he thought fondly. Taeil didn’t really mind, he enjoyed cuddling the younger, but he wished he could at least have a proper good morning kiss. Later, he would smother Taeyong with kisses and licks as a revenge. He would probably give him a tongue bath too, just to get him in the mood. Burrowing his face into Taeyong’s chest, he pressed a small kiss to his skin and closed his eyes, purring softly.

 


End file.
